Wind of Memories
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: Nothing's fair...... I should have been the one who got shot, I should be the one who died. Not him...what did he do? What should I do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!! This is my first tragic story, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Well...enjoy!!! :)**

**I do not own Crescent Moon or it's characters. The characters I owned are – Roseana, Nozomu's wife, and Emiko. I also owned the plot of this story.**

**Well.......let's start the story......**

No!!! Mitsuru!! no!!. Mitsuru was now falling slowly but surely. I could see crimson blood, streaming down from his heart. I ran towards him and just when he was about to made impact with the ground, I caught him in my arms. I could feel my eyes watering and I let them go as the pain in my heart was so unbearable that it was hurting so much. I cried and cried, letting my tears dropped down to Mitsuru's blood-stained face. I could see his black messy hair now bathed with red blood. I could see his brown eyes locking with my watery ones revealing a taint of pain and sadness. I could see his trembling lips, which was really pale. Suddenly, I felt someone's cold hand brushing my cheek, wiping my tears away. I looked down and saw him smiling up at me and now caressing the every bit my face, as if trying to remember everything.

"Don't cry Princess...cough cough you cough look uglier that way", he said softly between his coughs.

Damn it!! why wasn't I careful?? if I had seen the Dawn Venus's attack, I could have dodged it and he wouldn't get hurt. It's all my fault!! I should be the one dying and not him!!! Oh God please!! don't take him away!!!

I told my tears to stop, for him. But I couldn't, the pain wouldn't go away even if I wanted to, and I couldn't handle it. I felt a tap on my hands, and I looked at him again.....that was all I could do wasn't it??? I tried to heal him, everything...but he' still slowly fading away.

"Mahiru.....gomen..(Sorry)"

"No! Don't ! Mitsuru!! please don't!!!", my heart felt like it was shattered in hundreds of pieces from hearing his painful voice and seeing his expression. He's drifting away....I could feel that but I couldn't accept it. No! Not now when things just started to work out between them.

"I said don't cry damn it! I can't stay here with you, and I'm sorry ....", he whispered quietly, that I had to bent my head closer to his lips.

"Mitsuru!! don't say that please! You'll live you will!! I'll heal you! and we would all have fun again...me, you, Nozomu, Akira, Misoka and everyone else...so don't you DARE leave us!!!!", I am now crying on his shoulder, letting all the tears feel down, while I hugged him, like he would fade away if I hadn't.

"Mahiru...I'm tired.."

"No!! don't say that please don't!!"

"So sleepy.....sorry...."

"Mitsuru don't!!! it's not funny!! please don't!!", I was begging him, begging him to stop this joke, to make fun of me and get mad at me again like he always had. I was begging him to laugh again, smile, and heck even fights with Akira and Nozomu again like they always did.

"I love you my princess...",he pulled her to a kiss, a sweet kiss, and breathed his last breath . "and goodbye...."

"Mitsuru!! don't leave please!! I love you too!! don't....leave me behind....", my tears were uncontrollable now as I saw him lying there motionless. Why him? Why did God took him instead of her??? It's unfair!!

Nothing's fair......

I should have been the one who got shot, I should be the one who died.

Not him...what did he do?? What should I do now???

I sat there holding on to his motionless body for a long time, as the stars and the moon were the witness of everything.

Suddenly, I felt a cold wind passing through....and I swear, I just heard a whisper _Don't cry...._

I looked up and saw a little whirlwind just a few meters from me. It was his wind, and his voice, telling me not to cry....to move on. I wiped my tears away, all my sadness and loneliness wouldn't go away and neither will my love for you. But, I will live and move on for you.....and someday, I will catch up to you.

_I will be waiting..._

**5 years later**

I am now lying on my bed trying to sleep, but failing again and again. I was so tired but my eyes still wouldn't shut, as if telling me that I would fade if I did. Akira and my friend Roseana (see my other work, The Devil's Voice for details) just got married today and I was her bridesmaid. They looked happy together, and as I remembered their happy faces, tears started to roll down my cheeks again. It had been 5 years after he left me. I had tried my best to move on. I am now a popular singer, but.... no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't love someone else. He was the only one, and he will always be. Nozomu, Akira and Misoka are in the band with me, and I had lived with them ever since. Akira was now leaving though, seeing how he got married. Nozomu is getting married in 2 weeks, and Misoka already had a daughter called Emiko. She is now 2 years old, and she had her father's power and personality, if you get what I meant. We are very happy, but you're always in our heart. Gosh, I missed the way you teased me and how you shouted at us. Or how you would locked yourself up and slammed the door. I missed everything about you.

I wiped my tears and tried to sleep again,but I still couldn't. Suddenly, I could feel the wind passing through, but how could it be??? I'm sure I closed all the windows. I turned to check the windows, and there he was standing. He was wearing white clothes, with his usual messy hair, and a smile that was only showed to me once. I couldn't believe it....I ran towards him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, he hugged me back too.

"_I missed you...",_ he whispered to my ears, his breath tickling me.

"Me too....", I smiled and looked at his eyes. He was finally here for her.

"_I came to get you...."_, he let go of me and stretched out his hands.

"I know.....let's go...I've been waiting for so...long", I smiled again and took his hands, and slowly being pulled away from my bedroom.

" _I missed you...."_

"Me too....", he pulled me towards her locking his lips to mine, while dragging me further from the world. I didn't mind of course.....I was waiting for this day, the day I would catch up to him. Now, I'm finally with him, and we would be together from now on and nothing.....could ever make me happier.

"_I love you my Princess....."_

**Phew! I'm done.....I'm really sorry if it was OOC (Out of Character). I also apologized if there were any wrong grammars. I also wanted to clear some things up.**

**Firstly, before the accident, Mahiru, Mitsuru,Misoka, Nozomu, Roseana and Akira, created a band (they're called the Devil's Voice- from my previous work).**

**Secondly, Roseana is Mahiru's best friend, and she is the manager of the band.**

**Thirdly, a few months later, they won the war with the Dawn Venus and retrieved all the teardrops.**

**Lastly, Misoka's wife is a human, and now she is taking care of the bar. Oboro and Katsura went back to the Moon Palace to take care of things there.**

**Well....I hope you liked the story, and please review.....it will be really appreciated :)**


	2. Author's note

**Hey everyone....this is not a chapter, I just wanted to tell you some things.**

**I accidentally wrote Nozomu's wife instead of Misoka's wife last chapter so I'm sorry.**

**I have another story called The Devil's Voice, which is connected with things about their band.**

**  
After their death, Roseana became a singer replacing Mahiru and Nozomu played the guitar (Mitsuru's instrument) and no one played the keyboard. **

**I also will be making the second version of Wind of Memories. It will be coming up soon so....I hope you are all looking forward for it. **

**By the way, if you haven't read Crescent Moon before, I will tell you a summary about it. Mahiru is a human girl that met Mitsuru, Nozomu, Akira, and Misoka, members of the Lunar Race (a demon race). They asked for her help on regaining the Teardrops of The Moon. She also found out that she is the Descendant of The Princess, that is why everyone called her Princess (except for Mitsuru). Her powers is able to bring out/strengthen the demon's powers. Mitsuru is a tengu, Nozomu is a vampire, Akira is a werewolf, and Misoka is a fox demon. **

**It is a really good story, so if you haven't read it, I suggest yo do it NOW!!!**

**Well....that's it I'll update the new story and Devil's Voice soon!!! Arigatou for reading my work :)**

**(Sry my summary sucks)**


End file.
